


Paladins of Aether and Chaos: Volume 2

by CarenzaPhoeinx



Series: Paladins of Aether and Chaos [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 13:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20426474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarenzaPhoeinx/pseuds/CarenzaPhoeinx
Summary: Continuing on from Volume 1, the fourth Scythe War starts in earnest for the Paladins and their newest allies.





	1. Chapter 1

# Location: Paladin space: Percy’s sector: Beledorn

Jason slammed his sword into the ground and the Olympians and campers vanished in a bright flash of light, he fell to his knees to be caught by Reyna. He was then lifted up by Bobby and Orion, the latter saying “sleep on the way sparky.” Jason half-asleep muttered an insult in Latin which had Bobby laughing. Mari looked from the hanger of her ship which was a larger transport ship with guard, heading the longer route to Chaos City with Zoe, Theseus and Thor being dropped off on the way. Bianca placed her hand on her ‘underling’ shoulder saying calmly “they will all be fine Mari, we have our own duty to do.”

Nico, Piper and Leo were all wearing Paladin Armour as they stood talking softly for preparing the sector for the Scythe fleet that was on its way with the purpose of invasion. Beledorn was the only planet of any importance which the Scythe knew about, the computers and all backups were loaded onto ships heading to Chaos City with Bianca and the hunters. Percy strode forward, his armour was a simple marine issue from the war, not as good as his prior one but he refused to wear the armour he had been issued as Alpha. Not to mention that Leo had melted it down and used it to make modifications to the immortal campers’ armour and weaponry. Annabeth was beside Percy, his arm around her waist as they talked softly. Leo raised an eyebrow as did Nico while Piper smiled brightly and coming over, the couple hugged her. Thalia and Luke also did as well though Luke just nodded to Leo and Nico, Percy giving Nico a one armed hug then fist bumped with Leo saying “we’ll be as quick as we can.” Leo rolled his eyes as Nico replied solemnly “tell her she was right about Mari.” Piper looked at him saying amused “Mari is as old as you, _if_ we count the years in the casino.” Annabeth looked amazed at this then turned to Thalia who shrugged saying “okay. The Olympians gone?” Leo nodded “yep there in Asgard by now. Jason got them part way there so Heimdall could use the bifrost to take them the rest. He’s sleeping it off on the way to his assignment.” With a brief goodbye Percy and Luke entered the ship which was taking them to their destination and hopefully back. It was the same ship that Nico used to get out of his taken over station, his only words when he handed Percy the command codes were ‘_try and stay alive_.’ Thor flew over suddenly, he pulled Percy and then Luke into a tight hug booming out “we must meet again and talk of our war stories my friends.” Luke winced; Percy had gone to fire up the engines with Annabeth and Thalia before he could respond so Luke promised to go to Asgard when it was all over and recite his war stories. 

# Location: Asgardian space: Asgard: Bifrost

Athena was stunned at the sight of the golden city of Asgard as was Artemis. An old one-eyed man met them with a stunningly beautiful woman with long brown hair and kind eyes, they looked similar to Thor, they introduced themselves as Odin and Frigga and they both gave off a strong aura of power. The orange eyed man who had met them introduced himself as Heimdall then said “welcome to Asgard, Olympians and demi-gods of Greece and Rome.” One of Athena’s children hesitantly asked about the bifrost and Heimdall replied briefly but blinked when Mark and Jack started rapidly asking questions about Asgard and Thor. Frigga laughed and offered to answer their questions, the two children grabbing onto her offered hands and talking to her rapidly, Zeus and Poseidon shocked at her open acceptance, both being used to their wives hostility to their children.

A black haired woman stepped forwards and introduced herself as Sif, goddess of war and Thor’s wife. After the Asgardians were introduced, Athena quickly struck up a conversation with her fellow war goddess. Heimdall just said “you wish to travel to find Loki.” Artemis squared her shoulders, her bow in her hands as she replied “yes, to help my Hunters and the only two men I respect.” Odin looked at Apollo then said “come, we will host you in my hall, a feast awaits you. When we can pinpoint Loki we will send you.” Frigga was merrily entertaining the younger demi-god children as Katie glided forwards and gently picked her youngest sibling up with the youngest daughter of Apollo, then began, with Frigga, shepherding the children to the chariot on which they would be taken to the palace. When she came back, she looked at Sif who said confused “why do you not fight with your friends?” Katie replied honestly “I fought in two wars in two years as a demigod. I’m not Clarisse or Annabeth who are children of deities of war or Percy, Thalia, Nico, Jason and Luke who all are skilled at it. I keep the peace at home until they return and if the enemy comes, I am the last defence.” Sif nodded as Katie left with the others, Odin saying with respect “a rare child, one who will stay out of the conflict by choice with dignity and not out of fear.” Demeter looked slightly proud at her daughter who was trying to convince Mark and Jack to calm down as Mark had decided he wanted to be carried so had climbed onto her back.

Hera was amazed as she talked to Frigga at the feast, the woman spoke of her husband’s illegitimate children with a calm and oddly fond tone as she explained “Odin is my husband but he is also the god of foresight. When the demigods had committed their deeds I understood why he had sired them. I will not blame the children.” She then proceeded to talk fondly to Mark who had stayed by her side since she had indulged him on the bifrost, the young child son of Poseidon having wormed their way into her heart, Hera noticed then that all the children were being welcomed warmly as were the warriors. The healers out of Apollo’s children were talking with their father and an Asgardian goddess while Artemis and Athena had apparently started a conversation with Odin. Sif was with Jack who was showing her his abilities with lightning to her and a few other Asgardians, Frigga just said “children are rare here. We do not venture off Asgard often and even then, demi-gods of our Parthenon rarely come here. Having so many children in our halls is a rare thing indeed.” Hera nodded and nodded to Zeus who was talking to Poseidon and Hades. The latter being cautiously accepted as Sif had explained their death goddess rarely came to Asgard as she had a long standing grudge with Thor for an incident that Sif would not mention though she did admit that it was Thor’s fault.

# Location: Scythe Space: Systiene System: Systeine

Luke smiled disarmingly at Thalia as he shrugged off her help to land the ship, entering the Systiene System the two immortal demi-gods looked at the debris from the former inhabited planets, Annabeth saying quietly “how many were there?” Luke replied honestly “the Systiene System had five inhabited planets. The smallest was the capital and Otheria’s home world. Look for yourself.” He pointed at the half shrouded planet in front of them, its landscape was mostly blackened bar one small continent which was marred by a crater hole which went deep into the planet, the area was full of asteroid rocks. Percy said “we’ll start on the old estate. Rion mentioned it being left untouched during his imprisonment.” Luke spoke fondly but with sadness “I remember it. Do you remember when you dumped a lake on Cazar because he had woken you up?” Percy laughed at that then grinning replied “indeed. Remember when Cazar walked into Nico’s room once when he and Otheria were in there?” Annabeth laughed as did Thalia and Luke, Luke kissed her cheek impulsively causing her to blush before she hit him around the head.

As the ship shook they realised Systiene was surrounded by a Scythe fleet, cursing Luke and Percy ran to the controls, having to manually keep the shields online and land further from the retreat than they had planned. They narrowly avoided being seen or crashing into any of the other ships before they landed on the planet’s surface but the ship shook when, trying to land outside the city, they were hit by a cannon blast of sorts that had them in a skidding crash. Thalia looked at Percy when the ship stopped suddenly, Annabeth saying “is everyone alright?” Luke said to Percy “why is it that whenever it’s you, Theseus or I in a ship, we always crash it?” Percy shrugged but winced, Annabeth then noticed that his sword was digging into his back. Standing up after unlocking the straps, the four looked at the screens of the ship that had not cracked. Thalia saying hesitantly “guys… Does this screen show outside?” Percy turned and glancing at where she was said “yes, why?” Luke went over and then swore in Greek, turning to Percy he said “monsters. Some sort of humanoid things with runes carved into their skin around Ares’ height, just as much muscle and probably about as friendly as Zeus is to us when we’re in the air.” Percy chuckled and then drew Aquarius, it was glowing as Annabeth looked at it, then saw that Percy had spun it around, then stopped when it glowed stronger. Thalia saying sarcastically “the sword, really Kelp head?” Luke shrugged saying “it isn’t the most idiotic thing we’ve done. Let’s get to the small house near where we have crashed. Hopefully there will be something I can hotwire for transport to the estate.” Percy nodded and sheathed his sword, Annabeth noticing how the armour clicked slightly as he pushed it in the make shift sheathe. Luke saying thoughtfully “I preferred your old armour.” Percy glared at him replying “I prefer my old armour.”

Exploring the ship to pick up their bags and stuffing medical supplies in them Annabeth couldn’t help but notice that, through the windows, Systiene was beautiful and seemed to be… tainted in a way that she did not understand. Percy seemed to edgy on the planet while Thalia and Luke were fine, Percy’s eyes held a haunted look, he had seen the system burn because he had lost control of Aquarius then he and the others had been punished for a thousand years. The four met up, Annabeth carrying a small rucksack while Thalia asked “how are we getting out?” Percy smirked as he pointed up, revealing an air shaft, Luke muttering something about ‘_finally become useful_.’ Percy ignored him and climbed up, his armour clicking back slightly as he pressed his flesh hand against the screen, the computer opening the air lock, Thalia climbed out next, as soon as she got near the top she jumped up and activated her bow, gesturing for Luke and Annabeth to follow. Luke did so, Annabeth following, despite being an experienced knife fighter Annabeth got the feeling that longer ranged weaponry was better such as a bow or the boys’ swords.

The four then looked down to see that the mutant beasts had caught their scents and were starting to circle the ship. Percy just swore quietly then looking around said, “Aquarius is useless since we _really_ don’t want to send up a flare to the scythe.” Luke activated Thalia’s spear and threw it at one of the mutants, impaling it thoroughly so that it went right through, putting one of them out of the coming battle of four against six. Luke drew his sword and when one mutant jumped, he slashed its head off with a single overpowered strike that he didn't even have to stop to recover before continuing to fight, Annabeth realised that Percy was telling the truth earlier, the higher class Paladins had their bodies enhanced. Thalia just fired arrows at the mutant beings’ eyes, sending them scuttling. After they were gone, Percy said “Come on. There's small farm over there; hopefully there will be a functional transport.” Percy jumped off the ship followed by Annabeth, Luke looked at Thalia, gesturing for her to go first, she did.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico and the others fortify Beldorn as they oversee the evacuation and Bianca arrives at Chaos City and the first base of the Paladins to open it up.

# Location: Paladin space: Percy’s sector: Beledorn

Nico looked at the display on the screen in front of him, cursing the day he agreed to become a head of a section as he was inundated with paperwork. Most of the diplomats had been fostered off to their secondary sections with little effort leaving Piper to organise the civilian populations in the sector for evacuation. The remaining members of the sorcerer section were all present at Beledorn, currently they were forming shields around the base, Nico was angry that magic had fallen out of knowledge and skill since Systiene’s destruction with only 60 of the 3,000 sorcerer members of the Paladins surviving the battle, none of the best sorcerers, who were with Otheria and Percy, survived and so they had lost a lot of the ancient arcane knowledge with a majority of the bloodlines able to use it with the destruction of the Systiene system. The remainder had mostly left the Paladins, setting up new lives for their people whose descendents had flocked to the Scythe.

Nico sighed, he was in control of sending off the few remaining higher level assassins and the remaining assassin veterans to either retrieve information or start taking control of squads of newer recruits that had not seen too much action, referred to as ‘shinnies’ by Luke on one occasion, he had quickly retracted it when Bianca had glared, she was the one who looked over the few assassin and scout recruits. Looking over a report quickly he saw that some assassins had gathered together in Aether’s sphere from where the primordial was dealing with them. Leo had sent up a request that the Paladins with faulty or damaged weaponry sent them down so it could be repaired, Jason accidently teleporting Leo’s forgers to Beledorn meant that at least they would be more ready when the Scythe fleet arrived, but Nico had sent a majority of them off to help the others. They had all been happy that Percy was back, his skill with strategy may not be that of Annabeth’s or Theseus’, but he was the best fighter they had and probably the only person who could fight Cazar. “General?” Nico turned to see one of his ‘_underlings’_ who said that the on sight leader of the marines was asking after him.

Leo looked at the forge in front of him despite being a Paladin Master he had never really taken part in the war. Unlike most of the others, he did not fight on the front lines constantly. Alike to Zoe and Bianca, he had led small teams on dangerous missions to retrieve information or in Leo’s case, generally blow stuff up, but he had led battles, earning the uncreative moniker ‘_fire bringer’_. Orion had taken a multiple number of roles during the wars but he had been referred to as the ‘_hunter’_. Everyone had been stretched to their limits, Cazar had started cracking during the second war and all they had been able to do was stabilise him when possible. Piper had been on the front lines right beside Jason until the second war when Theseus pulled her out to organise refugees and the army itself she had gained the title ‘_one of beauty’ _from her actions, she was the only one with a moniker that actually had nothing to do with war or insulting. Percy had never truly recovered from the time he earned his least favoured one ‘oath breaker.’ Otheria and Zoe were known as the ‘ladies of war’ for their actions in holding their own against astronomical odds, Otheria had also cultivated a reputation for being terrifying as she battled her father one on one and came out on top admittedly because neither wanted to harm the other and the two actually had allowed the first possible thing to distract them from the battle.

# Location: Asgardian space: Asgard: Royal Palace

Sif showed the Olympians to the statues of heroes, a few of Asgard had decided to fight in the Scythe wars and those that had died were remembered with all those who had died true heroic deaths. Hestia asked if Otheria was present and Sif shook her head replying “only those born in the nine realms are remembered here, a portrait exists though, I will show thee if you wish.” Hestia nodded as did Hades who paused before asking “how close were Nico and Otheria?” Sif looked at him with sad eyes as she said “they were to be bonded here… your version is marriage I believe.” Hades was still as he realised how much his eldest son had lost. Sif said “Otheria was fostered on Asgard for a time as a child, the high nobility of the Systienians live nearly as long as my people do, she herself bound her power with the allfather, I believe it to be completely released now if she has been asleep for so long, Loki will be better informed than I am.” Athena spoke thoughtfully “so when you were asked to join the war as a nation… They sent Otheria to plead on behalf of the friendship she had made when she was a child?” Sif shook her head saying “no, Otheria was constantly fighting on the front lines with the son of Sally and the others. They sent the daughter of Aphrodite, Piper, who was later married here to her lover, Jason, here during the short peace between the first and second wars.” Sif had led the group to a darkened corridor, lighting the torches at the sides magically she showed them a wall length portrait of young girl with Thor, Loki and Sif, but all three Asgardians were younger, only slightly though. The girl was around 6 years old and just as beautiful as the raven haired Sif, Aphrodite just said approving “Nico has good taste.” Sif nodded and then said to Zeus “your children leave on the bifrost in a few hours, do you wish to see them off or go elsewhere?” Poseidon and Hera opted to return to their rooms as did Hades and Zeus while Aphrodite went to see Ares fight the Asgardian warriors in the training grounds. Hestia went with Athena and Hermes to see the twin Olympians off while Hephases was forging with the Asgardian smiths.

Artemis looked at herself in the glimpse she caught in the fountain’s water; she was wearing Asgardian winter clothes with a fur lined cloak which Sif had given her. Apollo wore a similar outfit but unlike Apollo’s hers had a hood and was lined with fur, Apollo having ended up being given more as he was the god of the sun and he really didn’t like the cold. Mounting their horses, both of the two rode towards the bifrost where Heimdall awaited them with Hestia, Athena, Sif and Hermes. Hermes giving Apollo a ‘bro-hug’ as Sif said to Artemis “Loki is a trickster and a skilled illusionist you both must be on your guard.” Artemis nodded and touched her bow which glowed in the light, Athena saying “we will meet you when you return” Hestia only adding “be careful please.” As Heimdall activated the bifrost he said “a warning of Loki, he has a temperamental nature. You may need to battle him and succeed before he will listen to you.” The twins nodded and vanished to Jodenehim.

# Location: Paladin space: Chaos City: First Base

Bianca looked at the screen as they entered her old office on the base, activating the floors for the scouts and assassins was easy enough using her codes but she found that the energy would only flow to these sections. Cursing, she realised that everyone’s codes were needed. She tried a different one “activation code, reorganise, password 134 Pluto Nico Hades Hazel.” It was probably the oddest password to have as a ‘backup’ password that allowed ultimate access but only Nico, Percy, Aether and Bianca knew it, the screen flashed showing the words ‘access denied’ Bianca then realised that only Otheria or probably Percy and Nico could override the security. Swearing in Greek she banged her head against the table before entering the hunters onto the placement test that would take place the next day after they had gotten settled in.

Bianca sighed before leaving her office to see if she could enter the old command centre in the vain hope of playing around with the computers there. Otheria had gotten truly paranoid when it came to security but Bianca had the feeling that Otheria had suspected Cazar was snapping during the war when she had added all the extra security that and it was after the bombing when they had rebuilt the place. Mari entered the corridor heading to the old command centre, the base was currently only inhabited by the hunters and a few others, most of the base was still shut down, Bianca’s codes had only managed to activate the two floors they were in at the moment. Swearing Bianca slammed her hands against the screen, turning to Mari she said “any word from Percy and Nico?” Mari shook her head, Bianca closed her eyes saying angrily “why didn’t we ask Percy for the command codes? I’m only in the first layer of security using all Paladin codes I knew at the time, Otheria had added extra layers programmed to her, Percy, Nico or Lord Chaos himself.” Mari winced but realised how much trouble this would be.

The hunters looked at each other then the metal doors in front of them, Mari was running the simulation on the computer next door as Bianca met them in simple black uniform that clung to her skin like a second layer, she just said “one can go at a time.” Thalia’s second, Phoebe had walked in first and came out through the other exit, passing the simulation to become a scout. Later, Mari had been surprised when the two daughters of Hetecate who were hunters had become members of the Sorcerer’ section, the first in a thousand years but she had to tell them that they would not be assigned mentors but they would be allowed access to some tomes that were in the library and they could come to her as she knew a little magic. Most of the hunters became either scouts or assassins with the daughter of Zeus, Elizabeth, becoming a pilot while Phoebe, a daughter of Ares and currently the eldest of the hunters, had become a marine. Two, daughters of Hephases and Athena respectively, became inventors. Mari took the assassins to the area where the assassins had trained while the scouts stayed at the simulator, one of the human sized robots taking the others to their places, Bianca giving one of each group a headset each to contact each other.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoe makes a point during a war council with Paladin allies and the Scythe fleet are sighted heading towards Beledorn.

# Location: Paladin space: Jason’s sector: HQ of the IGA forces

Zoe and Thor were currently sitting as Theseus tried to get the political leaders of the Intergalactic alliance to give the Paladins usage of their armies before the generals strangled their leaders themselves. As one directed a comment about the current Paladin leaders, who should have apparently been ‘executed for crimes against the galaxy’ for the Systiene System disaster, Zoe stood up and her chair clattered to the floor. Striding over she grabbed the president’s neck and lifting him up around three inches, growled out “I am over four thousand years old. I was an immortal, guarding my father’s prison and the apples of Hera, I watched the giant wars occur and I fought in them beside my lady Artemis. I am a veteran of countless battles and many wars, do not insult me or those who are under my protection.” The president nodded rapidly and stuttered out an apology when Zoe let him go.

Thor spoke firmly “I will go to the skybridge.” Theseus nodded solemnly as one general said “I’ll go with you your highness.” The politicians were mostly up in arms until the eldest, an old half-Zinvorn, a race of long lived people driven to near extinction, he had not spoken throughout the meeting until he said “my mother told me stories of the day the Scythe destroyed her home and killed her family when she was just a child.” The young man beside him snorted saying “they were stories, the Scythe now are just a small terrorist group who got lucky.” Zoe growled as Thesues said wisely in a patient tone, “you have forgotten the Scythe and the terror they once wrecked. The Scythe are being now led by Gaia and Kronus with other titans helping them. I am more worried now than I was during the last wars. The third war cost us around sixty thousand Paladins and billions of civilians.” The politicians looked horrified at this as Zoe said softly “we lost an** entire section** of the Paladins, then on top of that we lost **half** **the** **marines** **and** **pilots** with a **quarter **of the** navy**.” The politicians looked at each other, then they finally realised who much trouble they were actually in. Thesues continued “The scouts and assassins have been nearly wiped out when the station was attacked; those that remain are being placed on active duty. The diplomats alive are currently on their secondary sector or working as attachés to other forces. We are stretched to our limits; we never recovered from the scythe wars and couple this with the fact that we have lost a majority of our veterans and are going into a war with not even half of our original force…”

The old man said solemnly “my people have already prepared our army and placed our system with those nearby on watch with the ships we can. Let us worry about our systems you worry about pushing the Scythe out.” Theseus nodded relief in his eyes as Thor left to get a shuttle to his ship from where he would go to the Skybridge.

# Location: Paladin space: Piper’s sector: Paladin Fleet

Orion looked at Clarisse who had been arguing with the primordial for a few minutes before he had walked in and Aether put his foot down saying “you are needed on Chaos City to organise the military gathering there.” Orion nodded grudgingly before the holo-image went down and Orion ordered his ship and another to turn back on full speed to Chaos city after messaging the other commanders. Jason ordering them to go, he would take command with Perseus and the immortal campers. He then paled as a screen was handed to him, Clarisse saying “what is it?” Jason replied solemnly “the scythe fleet has been sighted from Beledorn. Piper, Leo and Nico now are depending on the others to get there.” Orion smiled slightly saying “this is my brother we’re talking about, his mad schemes somehow work out and if everything goes badly, well, they can handle themselves.” Jason shot him a dry look before forcing himself to relax as he said “I really wish we had the Sirion.” Orion shot him a confused look before the meeting ended.

Jason turned the screen off and looked out of the window from his command centre to see Orion’s ship and another leave, the other ships continuing onwards until the rendezvous point where Malcom and Bobby had started a conference where the Immortal Romans with Malcom were arguing with everyone else until Perseus silenced them, explaining to Jason that Malcom had come up with an idea that the group should split in two, reinforcing Piper’s sector from two starting points. Jason looked over the plan and handing it to his admiral the man agreed with a simple nod, he then said “I shall stay with Bobby and Gwen. Malcom you’re in charge of two others you know you work well with, listen to the admirals, they know the sector well. Perseus, the remaining two ships are yours.” The group nodded and Malcom chose, deactivating his screen with the others, then they left to start their part of the plan. Perseus deactivated his and left with his ships. Dakota squeezing his head into Bobby’s holoimage to say to Jason with a smug smile “Jason, I didn’t know you cared.” Gwen face palmed before saying “sorry about him. It is good to work with you again.” Jason felt a familiar but dulled sense of grief as the loss of Reyna came over him again. Deactivating the meeting he left Gwen to chew out Dakota telling his admiral “it’s something they always do. By the way, Dakota, on no account, should be allowed any alcohol, sugar or any sort of stimulant I don’t care whose orders it is to give him any, _don’t!”_ The admiral nodded deciding it was best not to ask on the slightly hysterical tone his commander had and the ship continued on its journey.

Leaving the control room Jason moved to his personal room, exactly the same as everyone else’s just his was smaller as there was only room for one and a desk. On the desk he found a simple pebble, he picked it up and remembered when Leo had randomly picked a few up during an exploration mission during their first peaceful years as Paladins declaring them, cheerfully, to be ‘_souvenirs’_ before Cazar had delightedly pointed out through the comlinks that he was about to walk into a hole as Piper had laughed. Jason sat down as memories washed over him and he shook slightly, remembering that he was going to have to fight against Cazar, the man who had escorted Piper down the aisle because they thought each other as siblings, the man who had been one of his closest friends and one of the few who could beat him in a sword fight. Cazar, who had been insanely protective of his older sister despite Otheria’s rather proactive ‘arguments’ that she was capable of looking after herself, which he knew but he hated the idea of her dating Nico. Cazar, who even in his maddened state after the disaster had not harmed Piper, only going further into his madness as he was informed of Otheria's death. Cazar who Piper had spent centuries watching over in an effort to heal him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarisse and the fleet pass by Nico's now appropriated station while Artemis and Apollo seek out an ancient ally of the Paladins, the God-Prince Loki and Otheria is found and freed.

# Location: Paladin space: Jason’s sector: HQ of the IGA forces

Thalia and Annabeth looked at each other as they found the ruined small settlement, completely abandoned. Percy and Luke were covering them from behind as the farm, seemed to have nothing useful to give them. Luke went into one of the larger buildings with a grey roof and white walls covered in ivy and at the bottom, hidden by the long grass of the planet; Percy looked in and smiled broadly, before he opened the doors properly to show two silver-green metallic boards. Luke just grinned like a child hissing out “yess!” Percy went forwards, placing his hand above it, a metal rod rose out of it and Percy stood on the board which rose off the ground and a purple screen activated under his feet. “Percy, what is that?” Percy smiled at Annabeth saying “hovo-transport, it’s like a really advanced scooter and skateboard.” Annabeth stepped on and held onto Percy tightly as they zipped off, Thalia and Luke following.

It was around an hour later they managed to find the estate, Annabeth gaped at it, the building itself seemed to be made of shimmering pale grey crystal it also seemed tainted like the planet. The boards stopped and the four landed Percy and Luke both placing the boards on the floor seeing they were both out of energy. Thalia sighed and then they walked up to the archway, before Annabeth could just walk through Percy grabbed her back and placed his hand through, a semi-opaque wall of pastel purple appeared and seemed to ripple where he had touched it. At that moment Luke swore and drew his sword and Thalia her bow after she tossed Annabeth her spear. The three seeing the mutant beasts that had arrived, at that moment the barrier went down and they ran down the driveway, just in front of the beasts who were gaining on them, just before they got half way up the beasts fled suddenly. Luke spoke dryly “that never bodes well.” Thalia seconded it and her body smelt strongly of ozone as the largest beast they had seen came forwards. It seemed to be made of more than one of the smaller beasts as it was twice the size and had six arms melded together by force. The beast roared and the battle began with both boys charging forwards with their swords.

Annabeth screamed as the large mutant beast shattered Percy’s armour with a single powerful hit and threw him into the wall. Thalia shot lighting at it and watched as it stumbled back, the runes flickering Luke cautiously picked Aquarius up and strapped it to his back, then lifted Percy up, cursing when he saw blood dripping down his chest. Luke then said to Thalia bluntly "magic and electricity can cancel each other out." Thalia nodded she was leaning on Annabeth due to her exhaustion

He carried Percy inside, the girls following to see a young woman standing at the doorway of the hall. The woman glided down the stairs, Annabeth saw her in more detail. She had pale skin with pastel green markings shimmering over her face like shadows, her eyes were green-blue but glowing with a barely restrained power as was her entire body. Her hair was inky black with feathers that glistened different colours in the faint light. The thin pale green dress she wore seemed see-through in places as she glided over to Luke who just breathed out “Otheria.” Thalia could not help but see how beautiful the Paladin Master was, her eyes were cold as they swept over the group, she just pressed her glowing hand on Percy’s wound, it was covered in blood quickly but Percy’s wound healed. He groaned and seeing Otheria he half jumped to his feet, then said “um... hi?” Otheria only raised a perfect eyebrow at him, he just smiled sheepishly. Annabeth felt her confidence in their fledgling relationship fall as Luke said “we need your help.” Otheria looked at him then replied softly “follow me.” Her voice was calm and poised but emotionless. The four followed her through the main doorway, Annabeth noticed then that Aquarius was glowing strongly in Otheria’s presence. The lost Paladin Master led them to a circular room with a stone table in the centre, there were no chairs but the group gathered around the table, Otheria placing her blood soaked hand on a glowing rune, it glowed brighter before fading. Percy’s gaze was on the final Rune on the stone table before he turned to Otheria saying “will you, old friend?” Otheria replied softly “you are outmatched, your foes have grown stronger while the Paladins are not what they were.” Thalia growled out “they are your foes to! Or don’t you remember the scythe wars that they do?!” Otheria looked at her with slight respect in her eyes as she replied coldly furious “I fought the Scythe and I lost my **home**, my **father** is a fugitive fighting for the very foes I gave so much to defeat, my **grandfather** imprisoned and essence shattered. I let my **mother** be **executed** and my **brother** **is now mad**. Do not think I _want_ this war to continue, I have already sacrificed too much.” Percy looked at Otheria asking softly “what do you know?”

Otheria laid her hand gently on the last rune on the table and looked at Annabeth with those glowing eyes as she said “she does not know does she?” Percy shook his head as Luke placed Aquarius on the table, it glowed brighter and Otheria’s eyes were wide and her hands shaking slightly, the first loss of control they had seen. Her hands hovered over the blade as she turned to Percy saying “it’s damaged, twisted.” Percy looked at her then nodded, her hands glowed as the sword’s seemed to become cleaner somehow but Otheria’s strong presence seemed to fade a little. Luke spoke softly “we need to know what you know Otheria. Cazar came to you.” Otheria turned to him as she said “Cazar is far more dangerous than you know. Those mutants you encountered outside, they are what remains of our people and my former sorcerers.” Luke’s eyes went wide as he swore asking how it had happened, Otheria replied coolly but bluntly “the magic of the swords had a different effect on those of Systiene blood, those who were trained in magic to a high level slowly turned into those beasts or morphed versions of them. The taint is here, sunken into the land and the very air, I am mostly unaffected due to the protection spells here, laden into the ground by my people.” Annabeth spoke softly, “but Cazar...” Otheria smiled sadly as she nodded once then said “Cazar was infected as well that day but being kept away probably saved him as much as it damned him. He is the most powerful, physically he is mostly recognisable by sight by those of us who knew him though I have no doubt he’s changing even more as he exposes himself. He’s at the ashes of Salarin, the old capitol at the moment, his connection to the creatures grows more by the day as his sanity slips away and they only listen to him.” Percy closed his eyes asked if there was a way to stop them, Otheria bluntly answered “taking their heads off or stabbing them through the chest is as functional as ever. Systinian steel works too.” Luke blinked as he breathed out “you still have...” Otheria nodded and raised her hand, a shimmering blade appeared in her hands, it was thin and made of glowing purple metal with a long hilt. It seemed to be like Otheria, dark and mysterious.

Otheria placed the sword next to Aquarius and just said “you require the blades again, more powerful and controllable” it was not a question but a statement; she already knew why they had come. Annabeth spoke softly “we need them to win.” Otheria nodded and looked at Percy saying “you swore an oath that the prices would be fulfilled.” Percy nodded then placing his hands on Aquarius handle said “the last is mine to fulfil as I filled the others.” Otheria looked at him saying coolly “if you kill yourself I will get Nico to raise you from the dead and then I believe your once lover will kill you herself.” Percy blinked as Otheria took Azar and slicing her hand, blood ran down the blade which she stabbed into the final rune, a rush of magic knocked them all off their feet. A scream was heard outside as Otheria got up with the others; she smiled grimly saying “I do hope it worked.” They watched as the final rune faded and Otheria’s hand healed but it had a scar on it from the slice. Luke spoke amazed “you found a loophole in the prices?” Otheria nodded replying amused “I _am_ friends with Loki. Bone and blood parts of the three have both already been offered. The large mutant outside holding me here should be dead, I offered it in payment as Percy’s presence allowed me to activate it. Your blades can be restored now.”

She strapped Azar to her back on a strap which appeared, her dress having shifted to a off the shoulder top that cut half way down her chest with black trousers. She looked at the group with blue eyes circled with white as she said “shall we?” Luke grinned saying “we have missed you.” Annabeth looked at her nervously saying “Nico misses you” Otheria sighed saying “and I him, when Cazar told me he was alive…” Percy chuckled as Annabeth spoke softly to Otheria “Nico must have cared for you...” Thalia raised an eyebrow asking “what was the ‘incident’ they mentioned, Nico being turned into something?” Otheria smirked and suddenly looked more human as she answered “I turned him into a rabbit, before turning Cazar into a kitten after I had turned Nico back. My brother ducked behind him you see.” Annabeth looked at her amazed then the group started laughing.

# Location: Asgardian space: Jodenheim: Loki’s retreat

Apollo swore internally as he shot another one of the numerous illusions that the norse god had created, he had been separated from Artemis upon them entering the cave they had tracked Loki to upon Heimdall’s guidance. They had been in the cave for what seemed to be days but Apollo knew it was only a day as he could feel the sun-rising. Before Apollo could act he heard yelling that sounded like his sister was trying to reduce some poor soul to ash with her words, she must have found Loki first then, poor bugger. The cave walls suddenly changed, Apollo found himself in a destroyed room clutching his bow, cautiously leaving through the arch to find Artemis had smashed a crystal as she said “Loki is beyond the wall, Apollo, if you please.” Apollo bowed courteously saying “of course sister.” Artemis’ jaw tightened and Apollo fired the arrow, they entered the revealed cave to find a rectangular square of solid ice, Artemis wiping it down to reveal a blue-skinned man in rich green and black robes with a little silver slept inside. Apollo only placed his hand on the ice and it melted under his touch, pouring more energy in as Artemis sighed and stood at the side of the door.

As Apollo finished he found himself flung across the room into the wall by an invisible force as the black haired blue-skinned man looked at them saying “why have you woken me?” Artemis just said “Loki. God of magic and prince of Asgard.” Loki nodded and sat upright, his skin turning a pale but human colour as he said “you sought and found me but why?” Apollo just said “hey, it was little sis’ plan.” Artemis growled as she turned on her brother snapping “we are twins you idiot!” Loki was confused but amused as he said “the golden twins of Olympus, Lady Artemis and Lord Apollo. What in the name of the allfather are you doing _here_?” Artemis replied bluntly “the paladins need your help and Otheria is alive.” Loki’s eyes widened then he stood up, his clothes dry and elegant as he said “you will explain everything and if you leave out any facts I will burn you alive, immortal or not, understood?” Before Artemis could argue Apollo quickly agreed, Loki flicked his hand which warmed the cave up. Artemis then spotted the symbol which he had carved onto the floor, it was the same symbol that was on the swords, spotting her looking Loki just said “it is the symbol of the doomed Systine system."

# Location: Paladin Space: Near Nico’s space station: Orion’s ship

Orion and Clarisse clashed in the training room, Orion easily dodging most of Clarisse’s slashes and she overpowering her attacks with an ease that made Orion wonder exactly how strong she was before she came immortal as the blessing of Ares flared across her skin wrapping around her like flames. They were equals in combat but Orion just said “I am not at my best with a sword.” Clarisse grinned as she breathed in deeply saying “I know but the enhancements you’ve got even it out.” Orion chuckled then threw her a canteen of water which she topped on her head, when she saw Orion doing the same she said “I’m not fighting you again until I'm at full strength, I did that enough with Prissie.” Orion laughed, he enjoyed the blunt daughter of Ares’ company though she had changed from Percy’s stories she seemed more… Roman.

Before the two could get changed into cleaner clothes an officer ran into the room breathing rapidly saying “need you on the deck.” Orion raised an eyebrow saying “there’s a hail system, you could have messaged me.” The officer flushed and Clarisse just rolled her eyes then the two ran to the deck, seeing the urgency. They were met with the admiral who nodded respectfully then just gestured to the window and both immortals froze seeing a fleet of ships strategically placed around a space station, Clarisse saying “that’s death-boy’s station isn’t it? The one he mentioned?” The admiral blinked but Orion nodded distractedly then went to the main computer and brought the image in telescope mode, the main ship had a symbol carved into it. Orion breathing out “by the gods… I had hoped he was going to be in the Systiene system.” Clarisse only barked out for the small fleet to continue then the admiral explained quietly to her that it was the symbol of Rion, Orion only said sarcastically “He is also not going to attack us, he wants Percy or one of the masters’ they’re the only ones who’ve actually walked away from him.” Clarisse looked at Orion incredulous, he just said “you of all people should respect your opponents, daughter of Ares. Rion is too good _not_ to respect. He taught Percy, Luke and Jason some tricks with a blade and all of us a hell of a lot of strategy. He’s a Prince in his own right and a genius in war. Athena herself would hesitate to take him on in a game of strategy.”

The admiral interrupted the two of them saying they had scanned the pictures they had taken and mapped a basic idea of the amount of defence that was surrounding the station. The Admiral said “you will report it in the next war council commander?” Orion nodded once then turned back to the window, Clarisse leaving to change as they left the system finally hitting the hyperlane that would allow them to go at full speed to Chaos City.

# Location: Paladin Space: Chaos City: The Primary Paladin Base

It was only two days later when the small fleet arrived, Orion and Clarisse stepping down first to be met by Bianca and Mari who were talking, Mari looked at them from the hovering blue screen that had a message screen on it, showing no updates, then she said "your earlier than we expected, any news?" Orion seemed to deflate slightly as he said "unfortunately no." Clarisse just said "Prissie will come through, Annabeth and Thalia will keep his and Luke's heads straight. How things going up your end?" Bianca sighed saying "Otheria and Percy put in a lot of security codes after the bombing. When the base was shutdown only three Paladin masters could fully open it, Lord Chaos probably could as well. The place has only opened fully on the assassin and scout floor with the training rings for recruits and the dorms on the ground floor. We can get into the archives but nothing too important, not even me and I knew a few of Nico's codes." Orion sighed saying "Otheria and Nico were both paranoid by then, it's understandable that they didn't tell us the full security they put in. What about the trainees surely one at least is a sorcerer?" Bianca shook her head saying "the two need a higher rank and as I have no idea where the main control station is, I really need Nico or Percy." Clarisse just summed it up saying "so you can't access your whole base and you misplaced the gods be dammed control station? Isn't that generally the first thing you _look_ for!?" Mari only corrected her saying "During the second war, a group of spies bombed the place, it destroyed most of the place. The only one who survived was executed. After rebuilding, the sorcerers became very careful on whom they allowed in after rebuilding. Masters Nico, Percy, Percy and Lord Cazar were the only ones out of their members who were allowed in, minus Theseus, Aether and Lord Chaos of course, Theseus was escorted though." Clarisse looked at her then Bianca who shrugged helplessly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The war wages in earnest as the Paladins fight to take back the Skybridge, Jason's once home and Percy with his small group manage to escape the Systeiene System while the Olympians depart Asguard as Loki returns to his home.

# Location: Asgard Space: Jodenheim: Bifrost site

Artemis looked at Apollo and Loki, the two had not gotten on that well, Loki's stone cold countenance had surprised the sun god, he was a god of magic and mischief yet he did not revel in chaos surprisingly. As they walked to the bifrost site where Heimdall had deposited them they had not encountered any problems so far. Artemis spoke "how far do we have?" Loki replied calmly "how fast can you run?" Apollo groaned saying "please tell me you did not just challenge my sister to a race." Loki smirked and Artemis just looked at him, the Asgardian prince ran ahead at a much faster than human speed, Artemis grinned and ran ahead as well to catch up, Apollo following, lagging behind a little but he had experience in running due to the numerous pranks Hermes and him had played over the years. It only took them around an hour of running after that, a quarter spent waiting for Apollo and Loki to catch up with Artemis who stood patiently waiting at the bi-frost site.

The three stood quiet as Loki looked up then yelled "open the bifrost!" Heimdall did, the spectrum of lights glowing around them as they appeared on Asgard in a flash. Loki nodded to Heimdall who just said "do you wish to leave now my prince?" Loki picked up the bag that had been left behind as he said "yes. Send me to Chaos City now, unless anyone else is coming." Heimdall shook his head and the bridge activated again, Loki walking into the portal and disappearing then it powered down.

The Olympians were gathered only a few hours later, Sif gave Athena a black cube, around the size of her forearm, saying "it is a secure communication module for the Paladins. You may need it." Athena thanked her gratefully and the group all gathered near the entrance, the numerous campers who were being shepherded by Katie Gardener and Chiron went first, the two immortals thanking Heimdall and their hosts. Apollo and Artemis went next, Artemis pausing to nod respectfully to Sif and Odin before she left with Athena. Hermes entered quickly after as did Zeus and Hades who were separated from arguing by Hera and Dionyseus. Hestia stayed behind to leave last with Demeter and Poseidon, all three thanking Odin and Frigga honestly for allowing them to stay despite the hassle as they realised their brother would not do so as he had just left without acknowledging the Norse Parthenon's rulers. They left last, Poseidon gifting Frigga a beautiful necklace of pearls in thanks just before he walked over to the portal. As he was about to walk through Heimdall spoke "your son and his companions have located the witch Otheria and are preparing to return to Beledorn." Poseidon thanked Heimdall then walked back through the bifost to earth, having much to think about concerning his son.

# Location: Paladin Space: Systiene system

Percy smiled as he surveyed the old Hypernaught class ship. It was the group's luck that when Otheria had last came here, she had left her ship in her old estate, thankfully it was well kept just a little dusty but Thalia sorted that out by sending wind into it to blow it out. Luke was already inside, looking at Otheria she just spoke calmly "we must leave now if we are to go to Beledorn and hope your plan is timed perfectly." Percy smiled broadly "my plans always work." As they walked up the ramp, Thalia called out from inside "yes, _badly_!" She was with Luke in the pilot room, Otheria went over to the computer consol and typed something in, the ship's screens all lit up at once and Luke peered over saying amused "oh... I forgot you wrote re-start codes into the skybridge defences." Otheria didn't reply, she sat down and strapped in, seeing what she was doing Annabeth did the same as did Thalia. Both looked at Luke's slightly mischievous face and decided it was best sometimes to be prepared. Percy didn't as he was preoccupied with his armour which he was taking off.

The ship started with a slight groan and Otheria closed her eyes, going into a meditation to restore and reorder her energy for the battle and the remaking of the blades which would be easier due to the excess of energy she had after being in a semi-magical coma for quite some time, healing Percy had only tired her since she was not prepared to do so. Her magic may be plentiful but it was not easily focused and she guessed that by the end of the battle something would happen that would make her exhaust herself, something usually _did_ when Percy planned battles. Rising into the air, the ship left the atmosphere and a bang alerted them to Percy falling over due to his sword being jammed in the armour which he had now damaged in getting out of.

# Location: Paladin Space: Jason's sector: Skybridge

Thor threw his hammer at the turret, angry that the thing would not break due to the protective shielding that worked great when the defence mechanisms had not been hacked by the damned Scythe. He was flung forwards the turret as he was hit from behind by the opposite turret. Crashing into the ground he swore, moving tiredly he saw he was surrounded by Sycthe troops, standing up he was hit by multiple blasts from their weapons, they were not deadly to him at the moment but they were irritating and the blast was slowly cooking him through burns. He swung his hammer calling lightning as he did, one side of warriors was knocked away but the others were soon reinforced by tanks as the pilots of the Paladins managed to break through the turret defences and hammer a few bombs down on the invaders, it didn't last long as one of the four plane squad quickly was destroyed as the others followed. Thor swung again, then suddenly the ground beneath him, full of the pieces of the shattered remains of the skybridge after Jason had shattered it, glowed.

Thor stopped as did everyone else, then he smiled broadly and laughed loudly. The shield suddenly flickered and turned on, back to its usual crystal sheen, a cry went out among the invaders as they realised that the defences were no longer working. Thor held up his hammer tightly as lightning boomed in the skies, he spoke to his attackers "the skybridge is ours once more warriors of the skythe. Now yield and no more harm shall come to thee." The warriors as one looked at each other and then, one charged as the remaining three dropped their weapons. Thor stepped aside as one tried to slash him with a sword then he grabbed the offending warrior's hand then squeezed, it broke with a crunch. The warrior could not react before Thor head butted him, knocking him out. Letting the defeated warrior drop to the ground, the others kneeled. Thor looked around to see those blasted turrets were now on his side, attacking and shooting at the skythe troops as they fruitlessly tried to retreat.

At that moment Zoe landed on the ground and walking over with a cat like grace that Thor had learned the hard way to associate with the Assassin and scout core, especially the upper levels of both. He nodded to her saying "so this battle is over, now we have our beach head." Zoe nodded and looked around at the countless dead, picking up a shard of the skybridge, covered in red blood she spoke harshly "this never should have happened. We should have had safety measures for this." Thor replied honestly "no one believed the Skythe would return in such force. Thankfully the machines returned to our control. Now, let us find the leaders of the Scythe force here and deal with them between thee and I." Zoe shook her head but did not answer, her mind to preoccupied by what Luke, Percy and Thalia were doing, she was hesitantly worried about Annabeth as well, if only for the pain it would cause Percy. Zoe’s worry for her war companions, her shield-brothers and her replacement was much stronger. Looking over the city of white stone and the shining glass that made her smile, Jason had built a new Rome here, to remind him of the home he had lost. It was beautiful and she hoped one day that Lady Artemis could see it in its full glory.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Escaping from Systeine, Percy and the others arrive with Otheria to help the others at Beledorn where they reunite with the others.

# Paladin Space: Beledorn Base

Nico frowned as he and Leo fought back to back, sword handles sheathed in their old armour. Neither wanted to fight with them, not after what happened last time. Leo internally winced when he saw the Scythe soldier screaming, trying to stop the flames Leo had summoned but being unable to do so. Piper was fighting elsewhere, Leo and Nico having lost her in the carnage that was occurring all around, bodies lay upon bodies in the battlefield with the dead being reanimated to fight by Nico while he himself fought with an old sword that Leo had thrown at him. The remaining Paladins on the base were mostly marines and a few of the remaining higher officers who were behind using energy guns, most had been evacuated leaving a skeleton deployment.

Looking around, Piper realised there were only around 100 Paladins left, including her, Nico and Leo, she frowned and looking at the scythe soldiers who surrounded her she said firmly "why don't you gentlemen go for a swim?" They ran towards the edge, crashing into their fellows as they did, Piper's armour warning the Paladins of their intended course so they had shut down their audio inputs briefly. She then moved onto her next foe, internally wondering why she had agreed to this insane plan of Percy's as she cut down one boy with her old knife. She then looked up when a ship appeared and lowered the ramp, a figure in standard Marine armour landed on the ground, it clicked as the figure stood at full height. Pulling out an ice bladed sword, Piper suddenly realised Percy's plan and internally wanted to scream at him. Thalia floated down next, her spear and shield glistening in the light, her body crackling with electricity.

Piper ordered all Paladins to regroup around Percy. Thalia's eyes narrowed and lightning boomed in the skies, arching down on the Scythe forces at the back. Nico controlled the shadows to form a whip of sorts and threw many of the scythe away as he and Leo joined Percy who had taken off his helmet. Leo asking amused "how's the ill-fitting armour that I warned you about?" Percy glared at Leo for a second until Annabeth landed on the ground after Luke did, Luke catching her, he quickly put her back on her feet. He grinned at Nico, as the ship they had evidently been in before suddenly burst into flames and veered, landing on the Scythe. Looking at Luke's and Percy's unimpressed face, both having realised he had controlled the ship to do as such, Leo just said defensively "improvisation. Besides, I have a better plan." He pressed something into his wrist computer and grinning added "five minutes."

Percy sighed and smashed Aquarius into the ground, throwing the Scythe away from his men. Annabeth frowned and said "Leo, what is that?" Percy turned and raising an eyebrow asked "Sirion? You hid it **_here_**?!" Leo smirked replying "yes and well kinda. I had help getting it here."

Piper just asked sarcastically "is there anything _else_ you forgot to mention Leo? You mean minus the whole hid the blades, helped Jason and me sneak around behind everyone’s backs and hiding an experimental ship?!" Leo ran his hands through his hair, thinking it over said "um nothing I can remember right now." At this Percy swore at him while he, Nico and Luke dived back into the fighting. Piper sighed before she went after them going "well someone has to make sure they live." Leo clicking some buttons on his suit, gave Annabeth a metal band that clicked onto her wrist and shoved Thalia at her before saying "hold your breaths." They vanished in a shower of light. Leo grinned then internally winced at what they would do to him later. At that moment, Otheria arrived, seemingly appearing from nowhere but Leo knew she had only hidden herself, her clothing was the traditional sorcerer's section armour, mostly leathers with metallic threads interwoven in. She frowned at Leo then flicking her now green glowing hands, her eyes glowed and magic seemed to weave itself up her arms, Leo instantly realised she was doing a teleporting spell, mostly from the times he had seen her perform it in battle for a hasty retreat. He defended her back as much as he could as he watched the remaining Paladins and his friends vanish one by one, he was the second last before he saw Nico take a hit to his stomach while defending his back, he also saw Percy's scream of rage and the ground ripping as he was yanked away.

# Paladin Space: Sirion

Percy opened his eyes after recovering from the momentary dizziness to see himself standing beside Luke and Piper on the Sirion. Piper groaned as did Luke, both feeling the dizziness that Otheria's teleporting brought. Leo yelled as he appeared then ordered the Paladins to move, they did, Nico appeared in a flash and crumpled to the ground, his black armour having a gaping hole in his side. Leo and Luke both swore, all the demi-gods going forwards as Otheria arrived in a swirl of dust, she took one look at Nico and joined them, kneeling beside Nico's side she smiled sadly saying "you better not die." Nico looked at her with a slightly dazed expression before it focused and he said "never again."

Luke took this opportunity to get Nico's armour off, it disassembled easily. Leo wincing when he saw one of his custom-made armours fall to pieces on the ground. Percy shoved him saying "get us to Chaos city. Luke, help him fly this thing." The two Paladin masters left, ordering the remaining Paladins to follow them to the ship's bridge or the medical station, Otheria having teleported them to a large meeting room which had not been furnished. Annabeth winced at seeing Nico's wound, the blood was all around it but it seemed to be attempting to heal before her eyes but the black tar substance on the wound seemed to stop it. Percy looked at Otheria and nodded, he pinned Nico's arms down and Thalia, guessing what was going to happen, pinned her younger cousin's legs down with Annabeth. Otheria gently pressed her hand into Nico's wound, blood on her still glowing hands and she seemed to slump slightly, the tar seemed to evaporate and the wound started closing, forming a scar as it did. Thalia saw then that Nico had a lot of scars all over his body, less than Luke but more than he had when he had left. Nico's eyes flickered open as Leo's voice echoed into the room via a ship announcement system, full of energy as he said "okay, we are up and away. Percy we need you on the bridge. Otheira, your room is right below you." Otheria nodded and her and Nico vanished in a swirl of green dust.

Percy led Thalia and Annabeth to the Bridge where they saw Paladins checking around, Leo was standing beside Luke, the latter turning to Thalia and smiling softly at her before he adopted a more serious expression, Percy just acknowledged Luke's superior position as member of the pilots at the moment with a nod. Piper smiled at Thalia and Annabeth as she checked over a holo-screen overseeing the situation and communicating with other ships to find out what route was best to take. Annabeth moved so she stood beside the window to see Beledorn, the mostly sea covered planet was a glistening mirage of blue in the blackness of space. Percy came up behind her saying "you alright?" Annabeth nodded and silently asked what was wrong with him. Percy groaned quietly before half growling out "this armour _does not fit_." Annabeth smiled faintly before turning back to the window as Beledorn shrunk in the distance and she said softly "this, this is lot bigger than I have ever seen before." Percy kissed her forehead and wrapped his flesh arm around her as he said "we'll be fine. I have you to keep me alive after all and you are very good at that. Wise girl." Annabeth laughed at the old nickname. She was surprised when a Paladin came over, wearing dark blue he handed her a tablet saying "Madam Chase, this is the current strategic situation of the Paladins and known Scythe locations." Annabeth blinked but took the tablet and snapped towards Percy when the Paladin left, Percy seemed amused as he said "Cazar was once my lieutenant, in placing you beside me, I effectively named you my second in command in the way that Cazar once was to me. The Paladins are confused about what title to give you since you’re not part of the actual structure." Annabeth looked at him and Percy added quietly "Piper organised it, political stuff, ask her Bianca, Reyna or Nico. Though Piper's best at it."

Thalia stood beside Luke who told her about the ship, the Sirion, that they were currently travelling within. It was a destroyer class ship, while relatively small for a destroyer it was very high tech even now so many years after the third Scythe war. Leo had apparently made the vessel with aide from the Asgardian Smiths and Lord Chaos, it was the first of its kind and also the last. An experiment that was too expensive to replicate. Luke silently watched as Percy and Annabeth stayed close to each other, seemingly becoming stronger as they watched Beledorn vanish. Thalia smiled faintly saying "I'm glad those two managed to re-fit together." Luke nodded distracted as he turned his focus onto a screen that had popped up. He smiled and Thalia saw it was a message but before she could read over his shoulder, Luke cancelled it. The ship shuddered and they found themselves at the Sirion's highest speed as they had hit the express way. Everyone looked at Leo who just said "hey, the engines haven't been used in years. Give her a break!" Percy, Leo and Piper suddenly burst into laughter. Luke shook his head, exasperated at his friends' antics, he looked at a screen saying "we'll be at Chaos City in 30 hours. Officer, the bridge is yours. Call if you need us and make sure everyone gets a few hours asleep." Percy led Annabeth out as she was handed another tablet. Thalia following Luke out as Piper stayed a little longer to sort something out and followed.

Thalia and Annabeth were shown by Piper to a room at the side with two bunk beds, Thalia got the bottom bunk at the right, Annabeth the one opposite, Piper grabbed the one above Annabeth who was lying down reading the tablets she had been handed. Piper spoke firmly "put those down and get some sleep Annabeth, you can read them in the morning." Annabeth did so but not before she glared at Piper for charm-speaking her. Thalia sat down on her bed, placing her spear and shield on the side in arms' reach, a habit she had gotten out of over the years of moderate peace the Olympians had enjoyed. 

Luke, Percy and Leo looked at an identical room to the girls' Percy and Leo both grabbing the bottom bunks as Luke deactivated his armour which slowly retreated into the form of a metallic box strapped to his back, taking it off, Luke placed it at the foot of Leo's bed. Percy swore as he couldn't take his off, Leo and Luke yanked the jammed armour plates off Percy's shoulder and arm then left the armour in the box shape and the few pieces at the foot of Percy's and Luke's bunk bed. Leo stripped off his smouldered armoured shirt and trousers then went into the shower as Luke just collapsed into bed and tried to relax and did so, falling asleep when Leo lay in his bed.

The paladin masters fell asleep as the Sirion made its way towards Chaos City where they would await further orders after the second war council at the city where they would be able to start attacking the Scythe back not just trying to keep the space that they had held.

Otheria stood in her room while Nico was in the shower. She brushed her hair and gently examined the bruises forming on her arms from her usage of magic, the illusions she wore had faded, she didn't have the strength to keep them, her other-worldly appearance tended to scare humans and most other beings who had never encountered a higher Systinian, or during the wars when her heritage had gained her a lot of suspicion and cruel treatment. She was used to it but still preferred to hide how much it hurt. Nico walked in, his eyes tired as he said "sleeping sounds _so_ good right now." She smiled tiredly and going over, kissed Nico gently before she climbed into her own bed saying "it will be nice to be home again. I hope Bianca knows the code to open it." Nico chuckled saying "we didn't. Just do it when we get home." The two then drifted off to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A second war Council between the Paladins and their allies, the reaction to Rion is explained as the Paladins suspect the next moves of the Scythe under Cazar, Kronus and Gaia.

# Paladin Space: Chaos City: Paladin Main Base

Annabeth woke up to an alarm clock as Thalia swore and fell out of the bunkbed trying to reach for an alarm that was not there. Piper got out of bed and smiling slightly said "we've arrived. We'll eat later." The three then proceeded to get ready for the meeting they were going to be attending. The girls met up with the others on the ramp as the Sirion had landed with a shudder. Leo was grinning while Otheria while maintaining a blank expression looked exhausted. Nico was standing straight but the observant would be able to see he was still weak from his wound as he was paler than usual and currently being supported by Luke. The other Paladins on board were packing or preparing to help the inventors in the base go over the ship to see if it retained any damage from both the long term storage and the first flight in a thousand years.

The group walked down the Sirion's ramp and then towards the base entrance on the landing pad. Otheria waving her hand in front of the door screen which glowed red, she turned to Percy who spoke loud enough for the base’s computer systems to pick up, “activation code 01, authorisation Aquarius; password Storm Surge.” The screen lit up green and the door opened, the lights on the elevator turned on. They all walked in and a few seconds later they walked out to find Bianca and Mari standing. Otheria looked at Mari saying calmly "you are alive, good." Mari’s hand glowed a faint blue before she grabbed Otheria’s wrist muttering in Systinian, seemingly checking her over, the two started talking in their native language before Bianca said “war council is starting. Lord Chaos is here. Otheria?” Otheria muttered something to Mari but shook her head at Bianca as Percy said bluntly “she’s going to medical to get scanned. Luke get her and Nico to medical. Bianca you’ve got the rest of the base to open up and organise, we're having a lot of people here in the next few days, Mari will assist you.” The two nodded and Bianca supported Otheria while Luke led the way, still carrying Nico.

Percy walked into the circular room that had been set up for the meeting; there were 3 cuboids boxes that went just above the height of the table. Annabeth took her seat next to him as Thalia sat between one of the cuboids and Piper who also sat next to Luke whose seat had been left empty until he arrived. Clarisse stood up to meet them as did Orion before sitting down, Percy bowed to Lord Chaos who sat beside him, the man they guessed with Loki sat between two of the cuboids. Reyna sat by Clarisse, both talking quietly. Leo slumped in his seat between Luke and Clarisse, Luke walking in saying “Otheria and Nico are just exhausted.”

Loki nodded saying “I shall go to see my old friends soon. Anyway, shall we begin?” Lord Chaos nodded and Percy pressed a button on his screen, the room darkened and the screens in front of everyone on the table activated, the cuboids projected holo-images of different people. Thor, his image was between Thalia and Chaos, he seemed a bit windswept but otherwise alright. Jason was between Annabeth and Loki, he seemed to be tired, the last of the cuboids was revealed to be Athena who said “can you send another of these? Hephases is determined to take it apart.” Leo laughed before promising to send the plans, Athena thanked him.

Chaos spoke “let us begin. Jason, how is your work going?” Jason spoke clearly but exhausted as he said “slow, we’ve managed to reinforce and organise the fleet of the neutral alliance but only about a third of the sector is still within our control. We will need more Paladins soon, preferably pilots and a few diplomats; there will be a lot more space battles and refugees before this all ends.”

Percy nodded and then Thor continued “we have just managed to take back the skybridge, having lost a lot of men here. The defences automatically deactivated a few hours ago to the scythe forces surprise. The intergalactic alliances were mostly unwilling to help but Zoe... _convinced_ them.” Piper closed her eyes in pain before she said “how many diplomatic ties has she damaged?” Thor looked sheepish but he was pushed aside as Malcolm came into the picture, the immortal son of Athena just said “a lot. That woman is **scary**; she beats Thalia when you get try to get her out of bed before 12.” There was a collective wince from most people present, Thalia looked accusingly at Malcolm at this, he just moved away so Thor was shown.

The meeting continued until Thalia brought up the mutants that had attacked them on Systiene, Luke giving the report on their skills, “the mutants that Cazar currently controls seem to be strong enough to destroy Paladin grade 2 Armour and their claws are poisonous.” Percy winced and rubbed his chest saying bluntly “it hurts, badly. Dodge and fry. Clarisse, Orion what did you find on your way here?” Orion replied “we found the space station was being guarded by a fleet with the symbol of Rion.” Athena and Clarisse were confused as they asking “Rion?” Loki cursed as Jason, Thor and Leo swore, Percy closed his eyes in pain as did Piper. Reyna exclaimed, amazed, “**the** Rion? The Scythe general who was undefeated in the wars? I thought he was imprisoned!”   
Luke spoke bluntly “he and Cazar were imprisoned together at Piper’s base. Percy and I beat him in one of the space battles and Otheria held him off in ground combat against him and Oranus with Cazar but that’s mostly as she and Cazar didn’t really want to hurt him and he didn’t want to hurt them. Who’s going to tell her?” There was silence as Athena asked again, slight impatience in her voice “would someone tell us who _he _is?”   
A soft voice came from the entrance of the room which answered Athena’s question and the silent one of Clarisse’s, “Rion is the immortal son of Oranus. Lord of the Azar family of Systiene, the highest of the nobility of the now derelict system. A nearly unparalleled strategist and the leading general of the Scythe, he is also my father.”

Everyone turned to see Otheria standing there with pale skin and piercing blue eyes, the black markings on her face seemed to be ancient symbols that nobody could understand, she seemed to be lacking the presence her magic gave her due to her exhaustion, especially as she was shivering slightly. Loki stood up and took her hands muttering “your freezing” before he wrapped his velvet green cloak around her shoulders, matching her black dress and dark green silk sash. She moved to sit beside Loki as a chair shimmered into existence. Thor spoke warmly “it is good to see you again my lady.”

Otheria just nodded before turning to Percy saying “what do you want me to do?” Percy replied bluntly “get better then you can worry about fighting.”Otheria smiled slightly before looking at Athena who just said “the station seems to be near Earth.” Otheria spoke in Systinian, Luke sighed saying “translate, now.” Otheria glared at him saying “I swear I will turn you into an earth hedgehog when I am better.” Luke winced but Percy interrupted "business first.” Otheria nodded respectfully before saying “my father thinks me dead and he knows my brother is mad. He will, of course, blame the Master Paladins, who are all from Earth.” There was silence as Athena asked “you believe he will come here?” Otheria nodded and Chaos said “Otheria, Nico and Reyna will go to Earth with Clarisse, Luke, Orion and Thalia.”

Athena nodded saying “I’ll have a place for the Paladins made at camp.” Her holoscreen deactivated as the lights turned on. Otheria left the room with Reyna following, asking questions that had Jason and Piper embarrassed on their daughter’s behaviour but Otheria didn't seem to mind if her calm answers were any indication. Loki soon swept out after them.


End file.
